dragonborn_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonborn Saga (Novel) Wiki
Dragonborn Saga is a work of Fiction written by Don Dokhmesy as a Fan-Fiction to the Elder Scrolls series and revolves around the main character of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, the Last Dragonborn. * The Novel is an Adult, Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, Harem and Romance. Synopsis In his past life, Jon Dare was your everyday 25 years old who had a little money and a lot of dreams but his life changed or rather ended when he played the new release of TESV: Skyrim Full Dive Virtual Reality. He overloaded his game with edits and mods to the point of his game lagging and him dying to an Infinite Loading Screen '''bug. When he opened his eyes once again, he found himself in '''Honorhall Orphanage in the city of Riften as it seemed that he got reincarnated in his favorite game 19 years before the start of the game events. Armed with knowledge about the future, unrivaled talent in all sorts of Magic and the power of the Voice, overpowered Dark Elf adoptive mother, girlfriends and a fluffy cat, the Nord kid will start his journey from Riften to find himself becoming a hero way before the start of the actual game events. The Main Characters * Jon Dare (The Last Dragonborn) - The main character of the Novel. A Voice Master, a Martial Artist, an Expert Electromancer and an Arcane Theorist. Labeled as a genius mage and someone who mustn't be crossed blades with even before being acknowledged as a Dragonborn. He is also the Thane of Winterhold and the one who is bringing it back to its days of glory. * Alina Moonblade - The first female lead and Jon's Fiancee, famed as a (Favored Daughter of Kyne), a beautiful girl with a Nordic-Akaviri Bloodline, she is also a strong Frost Mage and can use the rare Wind Magic. * Jullanar - The second female lead, a former Dark Brotherhood assassin, an Arcane Archer and powerful fighter. * Nefertiti - Jon's cat (can be argued that he is her human), a Mage Sentry cat that can transform into a werebeast and her has gone through a lot of evolutions making her race hard to be determined. She is also a user of the rare Shadow Magic. * Wulfur - Jon's best friend and his right-hand man, a powerful weapons expert and a very talented Blacksmith. He is not much of a mage but Jon forced him to learn the Restoration Magic turning him into a Powerful Paladin-like fighter. * Nurina Aren - The former headmistress of Honorhall's Orphanage and Jon's adoptive mother, also the head of the Mysticism Department in the College of Winterhold. An Arch-Wizard Conjurer who is also Jon's Teacher. * Jonrad Firemane - Jon's Father, an ex-Blade and a Dragonknight. * Hilda Firemane - Jon's Mother, a Berserker. * Augur of Dunlain - A divination artifact made of a long dead powerful Breton Mage who seeks freedom for his soul by assisting Jon through an Astral Extention. * Shadow - A mysterious being that appears in Jon's consciousness and talks to him. Jon doesn't see Shadow as a threat because he is the only person (beside the Augur) who understands the identity of Shadow.Category:Browse